Grab Love by Two Hands and Never Let Go
by ipperglitter
Summary: Slash. Drarry fic.
1. Chapter 1: The spark ignites

Draco slunk along the tiny corridor, feeling content and somewhat anxious. He looked around him and sighed rather loudly. He was on his way to speak to Harry. Draco wondered where the anxiety was coming from. He'd talked to Harry loads of times before, although most times it wasn't the friendliest of conversations. There was an issue regarding some work that had come up and he really preferred not talking to Harry at all, but, it had to be done. An image of Harry formed clear in his mind. Those sparkling green eyes... his soft, soft hair...  
><em>Snap out of it, you bastard! What is WITH you today?<br>_He furrowed his brow, looked down at the ground, and quickened his pace. Getting this over with would be the easiest way out and Draco told himself it wasn't even that bad an issue (there had been much worse between the two), but he seemed to prefer the tension that was always there. He wasn't sure he knew _how_ to talk properly to any sort of Gryffindor, but then again, didn't every Slytherin? They weren't known for being anything near even acquaintances with the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs often joked about locking the two houses in a room and taking bets on the first to come out alive.  
>He was too deep in thought to notice the abrupt turn in his path and ran right into the wall. Squeaking in pain, Draco huffed in embarrassment. Pushing his hair out of his face, he squeezed past the cart and popped his head into the door that was his destination, and slightly ajar.<p>

"Potter?" He called out sharply into the empty classroom.

"Draco!" A voice growled. "You shouldn't be here..." Hermione Granger stepped out of the doorway.  
>"Well excuse me if I'd like to do well in school." Draco crossed his arms and looked the other way.<br>"What does Harry Potter have to do with doing well in school?" She raised a suspicious eyebrow.  
>"Piss off Granger, it's none of your buisness."<br>Hermione looked hurt. "Harry isn't here."  
>"Yes he is."<br>"No, he's not!" She said a little too crossly.  
>"Move it, Granger, before I have to force you. It's just a school issue."<br>"I think I can help more than Harry can." Muttered Hermione irritatedly. Draco silently agreed, but drew his wand.  
>"Move it, Mudblood!"<br>"Draco!" Harry came into view, his eyes narrowed. "Lay off Hermione, will you? What in hell are you doing here?"  
>"I... uh... I need to talk to you."<br>Harry Potter's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Draco Malfoy, coming to _me_ for help!" He taunted.  
>"Shut it Potter!"<br>"I guess you don't need my help then!"

"As sad as it is to admit it, Potter, I do. I'll hex you if you don't help me!" He said nervously as Harry drew his wand.  
>"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" Yelled Harry. Draco's legs immediately locked and he toppled over. "No threats, Malfoy."<br>Harry couldn't hear the next thing Draco said, as it was muffled by the carpet. Harry could tell he wasn't at all happy, and released the jinx. Draco jumped up, his hair muffled.  
>"P-potter... how... how DARE you..." Draco fumbled for words.<br>"Follow me and I'll help you."  
>"Not if I jinx you first!"<br>"I'm not scared of you, Malfoy," said Harry. "Do you want my help, or not?"  
>"Not anymore. But I need it." Said Draco.<br>"Why can't one of your fellow Slytherins help?" Asked Harry suspiciously as Draco turned red.  
>"Um..." was all he could muster.<br>"You're such an insufferable prick. Follow me." Harry set off. Draco followed in his wake, seriously considering hexing him. But he needed Harry's help. He knew he could have gone to Pansy, or to someone in his own house, but for some reason he just had the insane feeling he needed Harry, and only Harry's help.  
>They reached a room with an elaborate door which Draco had never seen before. "It's the Gryffindor lounge." said Harry.<br>"Slytherins don't get a lounge." Muttered Draco scathingly. "What makes you losers so special?"  
>"Not sure," Said Harry. "Just wait here on the sofa, I need a shower."<br>"Oh for Merlin's sake, Potter!"  
>"Just sit."<br>"Fine." Draco stepped in carefully and lay down on the small sofa, which was rather uncomfortable. Fidgeting around, he finally found a good (but awkward) position. He thought nonchalantly about various things, and as his eyes grew heavier and heavier he closed them. Yawning deeply, Draco sighed. The room smelled of vanilla, and eventually he dozed off to the soft sound of the rain pouring down just outside the stained-glass window.  
>Draco opened his eyes, only to slits, to the sound of a door slamming. Half asleep and not really thinking anything of it, he succumbed to sleep once more.<br>The next time Draco opened his eyes, it was to pure-as-can-be liquid-gold singing. He opened them wider and looked up through the beaded curtain leading into the bathroom and- further yet- into the mirror. He could see Harry's reflection. He watched Harry pour body wash into his hands and lather up. The thick steam from the bathroom was slowly filtering into the room. Draco told himself to look away, to not watch Harry, this was, after all, private. But Draco found himself looking Harry up and down, devouring him with his eyes. A hot and sweaty feeling was taking Draco over, spreading like an icy chill made of heat. He had a feeling it wasn't from the steam now engulfing the room and he could feel his heart thudding in his chest and, it felt like, in his small ears. Draco forced himself to shut his eyes, to break the seeming connection gluing his attention to the one and only Harry Potter.  
>After what seemed like an eternity but what must have really only been a few minutes, Draco heard the loud screech of the taps turning off. He didn't react. He lay very still, forcing himself to slow his breathing to create the image of being deep in slumber. He waited in anticipation as he heard a towel being flung off of a rack and, seconds later, the beads swish and clatter together at what must have been Harry entering the room. Hearing a sigh and a small cough, Draco riskily opened his eyes. There stood Harry- clean, handsome, and wrapped in only a bathrobe. He glared at Harry and was returned with a somewhat-puzzled look as he plopped himself down on the sofa next to Draco, who sat up abruptly.<br>"Will you put some clothes on, you git!" Draco decided to use insults to cover up his nervousness. He shuddered, but wasn't quite sure why. Why was he feeling like this? It was just Potter. Disgusting, goody-two-shoes Potter.  
>"You wanted my help." Harry simply blinked, picking at his nail polish. It was no secret Harry was gay, he was out and proud about it. "What did you want?"<br>Draco started to talk, but was immediately lost when he looked into Harry's crystal-like eyes. Harry gave him a pitying, yet weirded out look and changed the subject.  
>"Malfoy will you <em>stop<em> shaking, the couch is moving for Merlin's sake. What has you so nervous?"  
>Draco could picture how he looked, beads of sweat on his forehead with a bright, cherry-red face. At the thought he could feel his face go redder. "Why are you being so nice to me?"<br>"I'm not being any different than usual." Harry snapped. Was that embarrassment glittering in his eyes?  
>"What did you want?"<br>"Um... just about the potions homework..." Draco said. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh never mind," said Draco miserably.  
>"Well, you'd better get going Draco."<br>"Did you just call me Draco?"  
>"I did."<br>"Why?" he growled.  
>"Why not, that's the question, isn't it?" Said Harry.<br>Why was Harry acting so weird? Why was Draco _feeling_ so weird? There was definitely something odd going on.  
>Draco let out a long sigh, rather angry with himself. He shook his head, as a poor attempt to clear his mind. With a clammy hand he wiped his forehead and rolled over, deep in new thought.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Pansies and The Boy Who Lived

Draco's heart raced and he felt his cheeks go red as Harry moved in for the latest kiss. He closed his eyes and took in every little detail of the moment he was experiencing right here, right now. The way it felt and made him feel. He wiggled his toes in pure ecstasy. This was real...  
>Harry then pulled away and looked Draco in the eyes.<br>"Too much blush I guess…" Draco muttered and looked down.  
>"I didn't know you wore makeup." Harry gave him one last glance and walked over to the sofa. How good he looked when he walked. Draco wished for more, but silently told himself to ponder on the situation later. <em>Focus on right now. This moment. <em>He told himself. It was hard, though, with Harry sitting over there in all his sexiness. He was so adorable._  
>He's going to be mine<em>.

With a start, Draco's eyes flew open. Breathing hard, he looked around. Why was he lying in bed? Where was Harry? He looked to his left to see Crabbe snoozing in the bed next to him.  
>It had been a dream.<br>All a dream.  
>"NO!" Screamed Draco. Crabbe sat up abruptly and looked around wildly.<br>"Where are the others?" He panted.  
>Draco ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Must have gone down for breakfast." He grunted.<br>"You okay?" Crabbe cocked his head to the side.  
>"Course I am. Now get going, you're going to miss breakfast."<br>"You're one to talk." Crabbe shot back.  
>"Oh shut up, you. I'll catch up." Draco forced a smile which was rather like a grimace. Crabbe nodded and got up, dressing quickly and slamming the door behind him. Draco let out a loud and huffy sigh, lying back down with a <em>thump<em>.  
>Why had he dreamt about Harry like that? He couldn't like Harry Potter. He couldn't even like a Gryffindor. This wasn't right, it just wasn't. He needed help, and fast.<br>Aha! He had an idea. Getting up, Draco ripped off his pajamas and threw on his robes. He ran out of the bedroom and flung the door shut behind him, leaving only the echo of a door slam behind him.  
>"Pansy!"<p>

Down at breakfast, Draco plopped himself in the seat next to Pansy Parkinson. "Hi," he huffed, somewhat out of breath.  
>"Draco! Hi, what are you doing here?"<br>"I'm sort of confused, can we go and talk?"  
>"I'm eating, Dray, can't you wait?" She cooed.<br>"Any pet names and I hex you." He growled. "...and no, it can't."  
>"I'm hungry!" She whined.<br>"Pansy _come on_!" Draco tugged on her arm.  
>"Alright, fine." She let herself be dragged out of the Hall by Draco, many heads turning. They finally reached a deserted corridor, and Draco pulled her in. She squeaked in surprise and stopped allowing herself to be dragged.<br>"It's dark down there. What do you want?" She looked at him curiously.  
>"I'm confused."<br>"About what?"  
>"Me." Draco whispered.<br>"What?" Said Pansy.  
>"I'm not repeating myself," he crossed his arms and looked in the other direction, down the long and dark corridor, suppressing a shiver.<br>"I'll just go then," Pansy said faintly, sticking her thumb in the other direction. Before she could take two steps away, Draco had grabbed her and kissed her. Pansy's eyes widened but she kissed back, placing a delicate hand on Draco's face. He suddenly pulled away and looked her in the eyes. He blinked and turned beet red.  
>"That was-" Draco didn't hear the rest of what Pansy was going to say, he had turned and ran. He didn't care where he was going. He just wanted to get away. Throwing himself into an empty classroom, he sat down on a desk and was thrown into his own train of thought.<br>He didn't like it. _He didn't like it._ Draco was horrified. He was supposed to like it.  
><em>It didn't feel right,<em> he thought sadly. _I'm gay... _the realization came as shocking as being hit with a blast of cold water.  
>"What's got you all in a knot?" Draco whipped around at the voice, and none other than Harry Potter was perched on a desk.<br>"Nothing." Draco snapped. He couldn't take his mind off how appealing Harry looked.  
>"You didn't even see me."<br>"The light isn't on." Draco retorted.  
>"There's two windows in here." Harry gestured to the beams of light filtering into the room. Dust played in the air and it looked rather like a fairy tale scene from a movie.<br>"What's gotten you being so bloody nice to me lately, Potter?" Draco snarled.  
>"I see you've been returning the favor." Said Harry. "I haven't had a single threat from you. I'd expected Crucio." He shrugged nonchalantly.<br>"You were wrong." Draco spat. All of a sudden, Harry got up and strutted over to the door. He cast a locking spell on it and walked face to face with Draco.  
>"Wh-what are you doing, P-p-potter?" he stammered.<br>"Someone's a little nervous." said Harry. I'm just... getting _back_ at you."  
>"For... for what?" Draco's voice was barely a whisper.<br>"I've seen the way you look at me."  
>"I haven't spoken to you much in the past few months! You're mental, Harry!"<br>"Harry..." he said. "Not Potter?"  
>Draco could have slapped himself for being so stupid. "Potter." He attempted to correct himself. "Don't come near me."<br>Suddenly, Harry grabbed his wrist.  
>"Wh-what are you doing, <em>Potter<em>?" Draco found his voice more audible as Harry pushed him down onto a desk. Grabbing his other wrist, Harry pinned Draco down and smirked, is chocolate brown hair falling in his eyes.  
>"I know just what…" Harry whispered in Draco's ear seductively.<br>Tommy's heart sped up and he began to sweat, his face going red. He couldn't help but smile, and regretted it almost instantly. He felt blood rush down, past his stomach...  
><em>Oh God, no.<br>_Harry inspected it. "Draco Malfoy are you happy to see me?" Harry chuckled and released his firm grip on him. "I was only teasing!" He let go of Draco and slithered off the desk, sitting down on another.  
>Minutes passed and Draco lay absolutely still, sweating and unable to stop wishing Harry hadn't let go. He could feel his eyes boring into him and sat up.<br>"Would you stop staring at me?" He threw a few insults Harry's way.  
>"Now now, Draco."<br>"SHUT IT, POTTER!"  
>"I've awakened the Dragon." Harry teased.<br>"Since when are you so nice to me?" Draco repeated for what seemed the thousandth time. "Tell me why!"  
>"I could say the same to you. I've only been returning the favor."<br>"I haven't been!" Draco stood abruptly and raced toward the door. It wouldn't open. "WILL YOU RELEASE THOSE GODFORSAKEN LOCKING SPELLS?" He screeched.  
>"No need to overreact." Harry pointed his wand at the door and it clicked softly. Draco flung it open and raced from the room.<br>_If only you knew. _Draco wanted to scream at the world.


End file.
